


degrees of loneliness

by kitsykatsie



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsykatsie/pseuds/kitsykatsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which annie survives the cabin and tries to move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	degrees of loneliness

She doesn’t need him, she thinks.

Annie has always prided herself on her independence. Her drive. Even back in her relationship with Ed, she had always placed her work before anything else- it was part of the reason they kept postponing their wedding. That and the fact that they couldn’t agree on a caterer or a band.

There’s a part of her that still wishes that they had just come to an agreement and gotten married at city hall. It’s a painfully wistful thought now.

But independence. Annie likes being independent. Making her own decisions, leading her own life.

With Ash, it’s different. Frustratingly different. After everything, she tries to kick off on her own, but something keeps bringing her back to Dearborn.

Perhaps it’s the deep seated loneliness that wakes at night, the desire for someone to talk to, and to understand the other things that keep her from sleep. Not to sympathize, just to understand.

And yet she tells herself she doesn’t need him. That he’s nothing more than a walking, talking reminder of a time she’d rather forget.

But she can’t. So she seeks him out.

A part of her hopes he looks for her just the same.


End file.
